As HIV treatments continue to advance, people living with HIV will inevitably be confronted with negative physical and emotional side effects. Side effects from antiretroviral therapy (ART) for HIV impact quality of life (QOL) and adherence to care, and they influence decisions about health care. With mortality rates from HIV dramatically reduced in the US, side effects emerge as one of the most critical factors in the HIV epidemic. Eliminating or reducing the negative impact of side effects may improve QOL, reduce missed days from work, and maximize benefit from treatment for people living with HIV. We propose a randomized controlled trial (RCT) to provide preliminary evidence of the efficacy of a Mindfulness-Based Stress Reduction (MBSR) intervention to remediate side effects and side effect-related distress. Decreases in medical and psychological symptoms have been observed following MBSR in a wide range of illness contexts, but the approach has not been applied to HIV treatment side effects. Our team brings together expertise in HIV treatment side effects research, MBSR research with HIV+ populations, and HIV clinical medicine. The proposed study maximizes resources from our funded research programs within one of the leading AIDS research institutions in the world. Relevant research entities supporting this proposal include the Center for AIDS Prevention Studies (CAPS), the Osher Center for Integrative Medicine (OCIM), the UCSF Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) and the UCSF AIDS Research Institute (ARI). We propose a randomized clinical trial of an 8-week program of MBSR with 100 HIV+ men and women on ART, as compared with a wait list control (n=50/group). Primary outcome will be side effect distress and frequency, and secondary outcomes will be QOL and medication adherence. In addition, we will utilize existing equipment and trained staff to conduct ANS activity assessments before and after MBSR and we will collect biological samples for CD4 analysis and will bank plasma samples for future analysis for comparison with other study findings. The findings from this study, in conjunction with our ongoing research studies, will provide foundation and guidance, including effect size data, for larger studies of MBSR for HIV disease. [unreadable] [unreadable]